


Mine

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, fic from tumblr, heh an OC wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki Ken gets jealous over a brat that his girlfriend is fond of. (Also, Hide is an ass.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Kaneki’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The half ghoul did his best to ignore the source of his irritation. Sadly, his friend won’t let him.

 

Hide elbowed him roughly, making him choke on his own spit. For a  _ **human**_ , Hide was surprisingly strong.

 

"Man, who is that kid?" Hide pointed to the young kid clinging to Touka. "And tell me, why isn’t Touka-chan…?"

 

Kaneki sighed. “That’s not a kid.” He frowned. “That’s her kouhai from school.”

 

"Why is he here then?"

 

"The manager..took him in." Kaneki sighed deeply, remembering the day that blonde kid broke into the cafe, looking for human flesh. Apparently, he got lost in the 20th ward and followed the scent of meat to their cafe. The kid said he was from the fallen 11th ward and that he was an orphan.

 

Touka took one look at him and decided to take him under her care. When he asked, she said the kid reminded her of Ayato. Kaneki protested slightly. He didn’t want an unknown kid living with his girlfriend—and Hinami. So before they got into a huge argument, Yoshimura offered to take in Yuki, provided he worked for Anteiku. He even had Yuki enrolled in Touka’s school.

 

And since that day,  _ **one month ago**_ , Kaneki has been getting headaches from the constant irritation called Yuki.

 

Yuki always followed Touka, showering her with affection and touches. Kaneki hated it. Yuki got to touch her more than him, for heaven’s sake! Kaneki hated all the hugs Yuki gave Touka but Touka seemed to like it so he didn’t say anything about it.

 

"So…aren’t you.."

 

"What?"

 

Hide grinned. “Jealous?”

 

Kaneki scoffed. “I’m not.” He sipped his coffee. “That kid is just a brat. I’m not jealous at all.”

 

—

 

"Senpai! Am I doing this right?" A blonde fifteen year old guy asked, smiling widely at Touka—showing off his dimples. "Ne, ne, Touka-senpai?"

 

Touka looked at his cup. And she saw a disfigured, yet cute latte art of a chibi rabbit. She smiled. “Ah, not quite. But that is cute, Yuki-kun.”

 

Yuki smiled wider. “Aahh! Thank you senpai!” He hugged Touka, accidentally spilling the cup of coffee he just created. “Oh no!”

 

Touka hissed, some of the coffee burning her hand. “Ow..”

 

The blonde turned his blue eyes to Touka’s hand. “I’m so sorry, senpai..here let me…”

 

However, before he could touch Touka’s hand, another person slapped his hand away. Yuki looked up to his self-proclaimed rival, Kaneki Ken. His Touka-senpai’s boyfriend.

 

"I’ll take it from here, kid."

 

Yuki frowned. “I’m not a kid.”

 

Kaneki looked amused. “Sure.” He turned to Touka. “Touka-chan, let me see.”

 

Touka showed her hand gingerly. “Ahh. It’s bright red.” She flinched. “It’s okay though, it’s just a burn.”

 

Kaneki frowned. “Come on, let me treat it.” He held up her hand gently and turned to Yuki. “Please clean that up, kid.”

 

Touka looked at her boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “You look…mad?”

 

"I’m not."

 

Touka frowned. “Okay?”

 

The couple was about to go into the staff room when Yuki sniffled.

 

"Touka-senpai.." Yuki called out. "I’m really really sorry.."

 

To Kaneki’s further irritation, Touka stopped to turn back at her  _“crying kouhai”_. Kaneki scowled as Touka smiled slightly at Yuki.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s not your fault.” Touka assured the crying teen. “Besides, I’ve had worse injuries before. Compared to the pain I have sustained in the past, this burn is just like an itch to me.”

 

Kaneki sighed. “Itch or burn, whatever. Let’s go treat that, Touka-chan.” He (carefully) dragged Touka away from Yuki as he pointedly looking at the younger lad—daring him with his eyes alone to try and stop them again.

 

Yuki gulped and kept quiet, his instincts telling him not to mess  _ **the Centipede**_ —though he subtly glared at the white haired half-ghoul.

 

Kaneki ignored him and lead Touka to the staff room, closing the door behind him and his girlfriend.

 

Hide just watched it all with amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

—

 

Touka stared at Kaneki in silence as her boyfriend treated her hand without looking at her face.

 

"Hey."

 

Kaneki ignored her and proceeded on bandaging her hand.

 

"Hey, Kaneki."

 

Touka sighed as Kaneki released her hand and started to neatly rearranging the first aid kit he disturbed.

 

"Ken."

 

Kaneki froze as he was putting the kit back to its place in one of their shelves. 

 

Touka huffed. “That caught your attention huh?” Touka kicked herself mentally as Kaneki proceeded to ignore her again. “Oh come on!”

 

Kaneki turned and stared at her, “What is it, Touka-chan?”

 

Touka frowned at his blank expression. “Are you mad?”

 

"No."

"Then why…"

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why are you looking at me like that…." Touka dropped her gaze to her hands and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You’re looking at me like…"  _'I'm part of Aogiri…'_

 

The silence between them got too stifling that Kaneki had to sit. He avoided looking at Touka because he knew—felt— that she was crying. And that was because he was acting like an ass. 

 

He didn’t know why he was so pissed. 

 

No, that was a lie.

 

He knew it, he just didn’t want to admit it.

 

He—as his best friend said—was jealous.

 

Kaneki hated the fact that Yuki got Touka’s attention so much that she was always so focused on helping the newbie. Kaneki hated the way that Yuki soaked up his girlfriend’s attention like a freaking sponge. That brat reveled in it. He hated it.

 

Kaneki loathed that Yuki got to touch Touka more than him. Yuki got hugs, pats, and the brat even held Touka’s hands more than him. That made him so mad, he wanted to rip Yuki’s arms out. (But he didn’t because Touka will be angry with him.)

 

He didn’t like the fact that Yuki saw Touka more. Yuki was at Touka’s school, at Anteiku and he was Touka’s neighbor upstairs too!

 

Kaneki sighed. He turned to the crying Touka and mentally punched himself. “Touka-chan…I’m sorry.”

 

Touka startled. “W-what?” She looked up and saw Kaneki gazing at her apologetically…and lovingly.

 

"I’m sorry." Kaneki lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. "I made you cry, I’m sorry."

 

Touka flushed slightly as he kissed her cheeks, then her eyes, and lastly her forehead.

 

"I’m not mad at you." He whispered. "I’m mad at myself."

 

"What, why?"

 

Kaneki sighed. “It’s because, I can’t help it. I am so jealous that I—”

 

Touka interrupted him. “What? You’re what?”

 

"I’m jealous."

 

"Of?"

 

"Yuki."

 

"I’m sorry, what?"

 

Kaneki frowned. “I’m jealous of Yuki.”

 

After a moment of silence, Touka’s shoulders shook. Concerned, Kaneki placed his hand on her shoulders. “Touka-chan? Are you alright?”

 

Suddenly, Touka burst into giggles. Delighted, feminine giggles racked her petite body. She had her hands on her stomach and her face was flushed from laughing.

 

If only Kaneki didn’t find her too cute that moment, he would’ve been so angry at his cute and adorable girlfriend. So, he just stared at her and tried to ingrain the wonderful image he was seeing in his mind.

 

Touka swiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry for laughing but…” She giggled. “It’s just too funny, Kaneki!”

 

"What is so funny?"

 

"The fact that you are jealous of Yuki, what else?" Touka sighed, took his hand in hers. "Look. I know, I’ve been giving him so much attention and all but that’s just because I see him as a little brother that needs my help."

 

Kaneki frowned.

 

Touka smiled. “Okay, let’s try another route.” She held Kaneki’s face in her hands. “Whose girlfriend am I?”

 

"Mine."

 

She kissed him. “Then you have nothing to worry about, dork.” She flushed and looked away. “Ken, I’ll always be yours, and you will always be mine.”

 

Kaneki smiled. In just a few words, Touka immediately silenced all his insecurities. “Mine, huh?” He kissed her softly. “Okay. Thank you, Touka-chan.”

 

—

 

When the couple emerged from the staff room, Yuki immediately rushed to Touka’s side.

 

"Are you okay, Touka-senpai?"

 

"Yes, I am…but…"

 

"Yes?" The kid replied.

 

"I need to go, shift’s over and Kaneki and I have somewhere to go." She smiled and ruffled Yuki’s hair. "Don’t look so down! Shitty-Nishiki will be here to help you in a few minutes. It’s his shift anyway." She shrugged and turned to Kaneki. "I’ll just change my clothes okay?" She kissed his cheek and rushed to the staires. "Give me five minutes!"

 

Kaneki smiled smugly. “Be good, Yuki and don’t mess around too much. Nishiki-senpai hates cleaning up.” He started to walk back to where Hide was grinning at him. “And oh, Yuki?”

 

"Yeah?" The younger ghoul glowered at him. "Whaddya want?"

 

"She’s mine. As much as I am hers, so." Kaneki turned back to look at Yuki. "Back off." His kakugan glowed fiercely under Anteiku’s soft lighting. Seeing Yuki gulping, Kaneki blinked and his kakugan was gone before he sat down where Hide was laughing his ass off.

 

**End.**

 

_Bonus:_

_"I thought you’re not jealous?"_

_Kaneki shrugged. “Not anymore.”_

_Hide smiled. “Really?”_

_"Yes."_

_"You, sure?"_

_Kaneki sighed. “Yes.”_

_The human ball of sunshine grinned. “So…you’re not getting jealous anymore?”_

_"For God’s sake, Hide."_

_Hide laughed. “Okay, so can I now resume hitting on Touka-chan?”_

_"I will end you."_

_Touka had no idea why Nagachika Hideyoshi was slumped over a table, crying because he was laughing too much when she left with a frowning Kaneki._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a written for my dear friend's (Dayhe from tumblr) prompt. Hope you enjoyed jealous Kaneki~


End file.
